kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Progrise Keys (Seiryu)
The are SD-card/key card-stylized devices used by the characters in Codename: Remnant-01, that contain the power of mystical creatures. Overview Progrise Keys are utilized by the main Kamen Riders, and the RWBY Riders to transform. While the creation of the Storming Thunderbird Progrise Key was due to unknown circumstances, as it was found in Penny Polendina's hands when Seiryu Raiko was brought into Remnant, succeeding Progrise Keys are created by inputting data into the artificial intelligence system co-developed by Ozpin and Seiryu, located in the Beacon Tower, H.O.P.E., creating the Progrise Keys using a 3D printing machine. Maidenrise Keys , while similar to Progrise Keys, are very different in their creation method. They are created whenever a person holds up a blank Key near a known Maiden, the first example of this being the creation of the Falling Autumn Maidenrise Key, which was created when Seiryu held a blank Key up very near to Pyrrha Nikos who was the new Fall Maiden at the time. Grimmrise Keys are modified Progrise Keys utilized in the GrimmRizer to transform people into Grimagia, or used in the SalemRiser by chosen members of Salem's faction. Unlike the Progrise Keys in the show, Grimmrise Keys contain the data of Grimm created by Salem. They are created at Salem's main base, by combining blank Keys and imbuing them with Salem's magic, as seen via a few glimpses. They can also be made even stronger, by imbuing the forms of multiple Grimms, or alternate Grimm forms. Design A Progrise Key is composed of the following parts: * - The Progrise Key's activation button. Pressing it shifts the Progrise Key into its authorization standby state. * - A small display monitor built into the Progrise Key. It displays an image of the , a mechanical skeleton of the Progrise Key's respective animal. ** - A Grimmrise Key's version of a Rider Model. They harness the power of the Grimm. ** - A Maidenrise Key's version of a Rider Model. They harness the power of the elements. * - The Progrise Key's output terminal. Unfolding the Key Connector allows it to connect to a transformation device's Rise Port. * - The Progrise Key's symbol located on the Key Connector. Since it is a picture of the Rider Model, the Progrise Key can be recognized even when loaded into a device. ** In the case of a Maidenrise Key, it is the emblem of the Maiden's element. * - The exterior of the Progrise Key. It uses organic composite glass made of glass and plastic that is lightweight and has excellent toughness, corrosion resistance, and water resistance for the purpose of protecting the Rider Model. In addition, data within the Progrise Key is protected by a thermal insulation film. * - The Progrise Key's lock mechanism that prevents the Key Connector from being unfolded. By authorizing the Progrise Key with a transformation device, the lock is released and it is possible to open the Progrise Key into its . Functionality To activate a Progrise/Maidenrise/Grimmrise Key, one must push the Rise Starter, on which the Key will announce its ability. From this point, there are slightly different ways to utilize the Key. # ShinwaRizer: After activation, the Progrise Key is inserted into the Ride Slot for authorization. The user then pulls the lever, opening the Progrise Key, before the ShinwaRizer is then rotated 360 degrees, after which the Progrise Key is then opened in the Driver, initiating transformation. # GenjiStrizer: After activation, the Progrise Key is pressed against the GenjiStrizer for authorization. The Progrise Key is then opened and inserted into the Strizer, initiating transformation. # R.W.B.Y. KnuckleRiser: The Progrise Key is inserted into the Knuckle Slot of the Driver for authorization. The user then throws a punch with the KnuckleRiser equipped, sending out a bullet, and opening the Progrise Key, initiating transformation. # R.W.B.Y. KatanaRiser: Wielding the KatanaRiser, a Progrise Key is inserted into the hilt, authorizing the Key. The user than attacks with a slash, channeling the Progrise Key, and opening the Key, initiating transformation. # R.W.B.Y. RapieRiser: Equipping the RapieRiser, a Progrise Key is inserted into the hilt, authorizing the Key. The user than attacks with a fencing strike, channeling the Progrise Key, and opening the Key, initiating transformation. # R.W.B.Y. ScytheRiser: Holding the ScytheRiser, a Progrise Key is pressed against the ScytheRiser, authorizing the Key. The user then opens and inserts the Key into the allocated slot, and pulls on the trigger, initiating transformation. # MaidenRiser: After activation, the Maidenrise Key is inserted into the MaidenRiser for authorization. The user then pulls on the lever, opening the Maidenrise Key and initiating the transformation. # SalemRiser: After activation, the Grimmrise Key is inserted into the SalemRiser. The user then pulls the lever, causing the SalemRiser to forcibly open the Grimmrise Key and initiate transformation. # GrimmRiser: A person activates the Grimmrise Key and inserts it unopened into the GrimmRiser, then initiates the transformation into the associated Grimagia by pressing the button on the side of the device. To initiate a finisher with an Attache Weapon, a Progrise/Maidenrise/Grimmrise Key is inserted unopened into the weapon's Rise Slot. List of Progrise Keys - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : Serves as the personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Shinwa, who uses it to access his default form, Storming Thunderbird. Its ability is 'Storm', and it is based off the thunderbird. Nopicture.jpg|Storming Thunderbird Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Storming Thunderbird Progrise Key (Opened) - Soaring Mothra= Soaring Mothra Progrise Key - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : Serves as the personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Genji, who uses it to access her default form, Soaring Mothra. Its ability is 'Soar', and it is based off the mothra. Nopicture.jpg|Soaring Mothra Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Soaring Mothra Progrise Key (Opened) - Razing Dragon= - Hiding Ninja= - Darkening Knight= - Stinging Aphrodite= }} - Auxiliary= - Whirlwind Hydra= - Burning Phoenix= - Towering Golem= }} - Super= - Legend= }} - Maidenrise Keys= - Blossoming Spring= - Misting Winter= }} - Grimmrise Keys= - 2= - 3= - 4= }} : Nopicture.jpg|Beowolf Grimmrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Beowolf Grimmrise Key (Opened) - Ursa= }} - Kamen Rider= }} }}